Partie d'échec
by Alois-sama
Summary: Ciel contre Lelouch...une partie où tout peut arriver.
1. Chapter 1

Partie échec

I

Rémémoration

Ciel, lisant tranquillement son livre, repensa soudainement à cette fameuse partie d'échec qu'il avait eu avec Lelouch. Son expression dévoila une moue.

Ciel avait oublié le jour où ça s'était passé.

Samedi, dimanche…les jours passaient dans une habitude affligeante.

Ciel se réveilla tardivement, se frottant les yeux. Sébastian attendit le réveil complet de son maître. Sébastian parla calmement :

- Monsieur…

L'adolescent de douze ans se laissa habiller par son majordome.

Il alla ensuite vers le salon, et pendant la traversée des couloirs du manoir, Sébastian rappela :

- J'ai à vous rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, vous allez affronter Lelouch Lamperouge aux échecs.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, Sébastian, fit sèchement Ciel.

Le petit déjeuner du Comte se passa de façon très calme.

Au début de l'après-midi, Ciel se moquant de savoir ce que faisait Alois, Sébastian pressentit l'arrivé de ses invités. Ce sentiment se révéla être correct, car en effet, Lelouch Lamperouge en uniforme scolaire se présenta quelques minutes plus tard devant le grand manoir.

Sébastian lui ouvrit la porte, Ciel accueillant Lelouch dans un regard rempli d'orgueil.

Lelouch lui rendit le regard dans un sourire exprimant légèrement du sadisme.

- Ciel Phantomhive, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il.

- Lelouch vi Britannia, si je ne trompe pas ? Répondit Ciel dans un grand sourire rempli d'audace.

Sébastian observa les deux hommes. L'œil bleue se changea en couleur rouge.

Lelouch y répondit en dévoilant lui aussi des yeux rouges. Ciel parut satisfait.

- Suivez-moi, déclara calmement Sébastian.

Les deux adolescents furent conduits dans le salon où Ciel jouait aux échecs quand il s'ennuyait. Un jeu d'échec avait été préparé, parfaitement en ordre.

Calmement, les deux adolescents s'installèrent. Ciel dévisagea Lelouch, et vice versa.

- Je tiens à t'informer que personne n'a réussi à me battre, déclara Ciel dans un sourire de victoire.

- Oh, cette partie risque d'être intéressante : je n'ai jamais perdu contre un adversaire.

- Si ça doit être une partie intéressante…commença calmement Ciel.

Se coupant dans sa phrase, Ciel enleva son cache-œil, faisant paraître son pentacle violet.

Lelouch répondit à la provocation en faisant percevoir son Geass pendant quelques secondes.

- Jouons loyalement, proposa Ciel.

- Oui, testons sans tricher nos capacités.

Sourire des deux adolescents.

- Sébastian, peux-tu nous laisser tranquille ? Demanda calmement Ciel.

- Yes, my lord, s'exécuta Sébastian.

Une fois Sébastian partit, les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard.

Dans un réflexe, chacun des joueurs avait observé le roi, la pièce que les deux manipulateurs s'identifiaient. Ciel et Lelouch comprirent que cette partie allait mettre à l'épreuve l'honneur que les deux nobles portaient à leur orgueil. Ciel eut un regard exprimant la colère.

Lelouch décrocha un sourire sadique. Cette partie, ils y étaient enfin !

Deux manipulateurs froids jouant l'un contre l'autre, des adversaires redoutables qui détestaient perdre en face de l'autre !


	2. Chapter 2

II

Les échecs : plus qu'un jeu

Ciel décida de jouer le premier, devant admettre que la prestance de Lelouch faisait son effet. Plus il regardait son adversaire, moins il osait se faire provocateur.

Alois aurait déjà fui la partie rien que pour l'ambiance trop sombre pour lui.

« _Je ne dois pas le sous-estimer._ » Pensa Ciel.

Lelouch, lui non plus, malgré un certain calme extérieur, ne l'était pas dans ses pensées :

« _Ce gamin cache d'immenses capacités. Je dois être prudent._ »

Lelouch observa ensuite la partie, jouant sans exprimer la moindre émotion.

Ciel se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au comportement extrêmement froid de son adversaire. Cependant, il refoula sa crainte contre son adversaire, montrant toujours un visage rempli d'orgueil. L'adolescent de douze ans ne voulait pas le croire : il avait suffit de deux minutes pour qu'il soit déstabilisé, pour qu'il se sente déjà humilié par l'adolescent de dix sept ans qui le regardait. Lelouch, lui, était intouchable dans les sentiments.

Et il semblait être un excellent joueur de go, car il avait regardé Ciel à la fin de son premier coup dans un regard sous-entendant que Ciel venait déjà de perdre, car Lelouch avait déjà fait en sorte que la balle reste toujours dans son camp.

Plus Ciel contre attaqua, plus Lelouch troubla le jeune adolescent.

A l'instar de dix minutes de jeu, ce n'était plus devenu une simple partie opposant Ciel et Lelouch. Non, c'était désormais la façon d'être des adolescents qui s'affrontaient, se testaient.

Lelouch était vif, très stratagème, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier ses pions pour arriver à son objectif. Il n'exprimait pas de sentiment dans ses plans.

Alors que Ciel, au grand étonnement du concerné, n'était pas aussi capable de sacrifier ses pions sans exprimer une certaine sensibilité. Cette conclusion rendit fou de rage le Comte Phantomhive, qui juste ici, pensait qu'il se servait de son monde comme des pions sans exprimer de remords ! Lelouch décrocha un petit sourire de victoire, observant Ciel qui se retenu de se lever pour exprimer sa colère, son sentiment d'humiliation sur sa façon d'agir.

Le Comte Phantomhive, pour la première fois de sa vie, sentit qu'il perdait du terrain.

Et il ne pouvait rien dire, car Lelouch n'était pas un adulte. Il l'avait traité en tant qu'homme.

Alors que ce n'était qu'un adolescent de dix sept ans qui aurait pu très bien traiter Ciel comme un gamin complètement suicidaire et inconscient. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Au contraire, il avait accepté cette vision des choses, et c'était placé encore en dessus de lui !

Ciel ne comprenait pas ce geste venant de Lelouch, à part si son orgueil était véritablement sa fierté. Il paraissait y tenir comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Ce qui faisait, que Ciel ne pouvait plus jouer sur la corde « _Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, l'unique héritier des Phantomhive_ », ni même si celle où il était ligné de la reine. Lelouch le dépassait.

Dire « _Je suis le Comte Phantomhive_ » valait le respect, mais dire « _Je suis Lelouch alias Zero, chef des rebelles contre Britannia même si c'est vrai, je suis aussi un prince déchu_ » valait un respect beaucoup plus fort.

Ciel garda son mal au cœur. Il affrontait quelqu'un d'un rang supérieur à lui, et avec des capacités bien supérieures à lui ! Car oui, plus Ciel avança dans la partie, plus son cœur fut touché. Lelouch parvenait à le blesser par des simples coups dans une partie d'échec.

Sa prestance à lui ne changeait pas, pas comme celle de Ciel qui devait admettre l'évidence.

Le coup fatidique arriva après une demi-heure de jeu :

- Echec et mat.

Ciel observa son adversaire, tombant totalement dénue.

- J'…j'ai perdu, s'exclama Ciel ne tenant vraiment pas le croire.

- La vérité est ce qu'elle est, nota calmement Lelouch.

Ciel se leva, les yeux écarquillés, plus du tout dans son état normal, regardant la partie.

Il ne comprenait pas : il s'était battu à fond, employant tous ses moyens…et il avait été renversé si facilement. L'adolescent de douze ans avait perdu. Ca lui été arrivé.

Lelouch prit conscience du profond mal à l'aise qu'éprouvait Ciel, son honneur et sa réputation touché en plein fouet. Il décida de profiter de l'occasion :

- Ciel, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais à vivre comme tu le fais, un jour, tu tomberas.

Ciel dévisagea Lelouch dans une expression haineuse :

- Je me moque de tomber ! Je suis déjà souillé.

Lelouch eut un petit sourire, faisant remarquer :

- Oui, mais imagine un instant que nous ne soyons pas dans le même camp et que je sois ton ennemi. Il m'aurait été très facile de te mettre en échec et mat. Alors imagine si un adversaire comme moi veut ta mort. Même en te battant, tu ne parviendras jamais à gagner, et tu mourras.

L'adolescent de dix sept était sincère, malgré une certaine froideur dans ses dires.

Ciel se rendit compte que son adversaire était en train d'essayer de le mener dans un chemin dont il n'avait jamais envisagé : celui de se façonner un avenir.

Même si cela faisait outrage à sa détermination inébranlable, Ciel, pour une fois, écouta.

- Mon avenir est déjà tracé, Lelouch, je suis déjà voué à tomber, dévoila calmement Ciel.

- Ton avenir ? Tu n'as même pas d'avenir en ce moment, tu te contentes de vivre bêtement.

Ciel dévisagea une seconde fois Lelouch dans un regard rempli de reproches, mais ne contredit pas.

- Sache juste que je refuse que tu rentres dans notre combat.

- Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un comme moi pour en finir, s'exclama avec intensité Ciel.

- Le poids moral que tu subiras, tu ne pourras pas le supporter, contredit Lelouch.

- Tu…tu as étudié…balbutia brusquement l'adolescent.

- Oui, Ciel. Cette partie m'a suffit largement pour savoir comment tu agis, réagis. Et je te dis ma réponse : pour le moment, c'est non. Si tu me rejoints, tu deviendras une cible facile, et je ne pourrais pas te protéger…

- Qui a dit que je voulais être protégé ? Tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est de mon pion de contractant…

- Essaye d'annuler ton pacte avec Sébastian, coupa Lelouch.

- Je te déconseille d'essayer de changer ma façon d'être, s'énerva Ciel. Et tu sais très bien que les pactes avec les démons des enfers sont incassables !

- J'imagine que tu as essayé de briser celui d'Alois, mais cela n'a pas marché, sourit Lelouch.

- Qu'est-ce que ce satané Alois vient faire là-dedans ? Ce n'est qu'un pot de colle que j'ai accepté parce qu'il est un excellent pion.

- Mensonge. Tu tiens à Alois plus que tu ne le crois.

- Comment je pourrais m'attacher à une personne qui a cherché à me posséder et qui a presque failli me tuer ? S'exclama enragé Ciel.

Lelouch répondit par un petit sourire victorieux. Il se leva, regarda Ciel, et assura :

- Car Alois est ton futur.


End file.
